Hope On The Rocks/Issue 63
This is Issue 63 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Cheating is a Sin". This issue is Miles-centric. 601, Cheating is a Sin Beans and rice. I used to get this at least once a week. That was pretty much the only thing my father was able to cook, and he was even bad at that. Now I am sitting with Kristen and Axel, eating beans and rice. I am not really eating much. I am too nervous, afraid of what could happen to everyone. I can’t stop thinking what the three of us should do if everyone died. “It’s really good, Kristen.” Axel says, breaking the silence. Kristen looks up, smiling. “Thank you.” She says. “I used to cook for my father and brother.” I look at Kristen. She reminds me a little of Lia. I have been thinking about something; if Lia doesn’t make it, then I might try out Kristen. She is good-looking and is generally nice. “Yea?” Axel says. “Well, I’ve never really had much of a family. Parents died when I was a kid, no wife, no kids.” “You have a family now, don’t you?” Kristen says, while slowly moving some bean and rice towards her mouth. I look at her, trying to be discrete. I check out her every move. She looks good, you can’t say anything else. But I have Lia. She is still alive, and she will survive this. I believe it. “I guess. However, I ain’t the most valuable member of the group. Don’t think that many would mourn over my death.” Axel says, not even sounding bitter or anything. “Oh, don’t say that.” Kristen says, placing her hand on Axel’s arm. I feel a weird feeling of jealousy. I take a deep breath to get rid of the feeling; I am with Lia. I take my hand to my head. I don’t feel good. It’s probably all the pain killers I’ve been taking. They don’t even help. The gun wound still hurts like it did when I first got it. “Are you allright, Miles?” Axel asks, laying down his fork. He begins to move closer to me. “Yea, yea...” I say under my breath. “I’m fine.” “It sure doesn’t look like it.” Axel says. Kristen gets up, headed towards me. She places her hand on my forehead. I feel good, having her touching me. Even though I want to kick that thought out of my head, since I am with Lia, I still want her to be with me. “You’re burning up.” Kristen says, looking at me, then at Axel. “We have to get you to bed.” “Yea... okay.” I say, swallowing hard. I actually do feel bad, though I thought it was just because I was nervous. Kristen helps me up, and Axel rolls towards a guest room, opening the door for us. Kristen helps me inside, and into the bed. She then slowly moves up in my t-shirt to check my wound. “Oh my god...” Kristen says, and look at Axel. “Axel, I need you to get some alcohol and clean bandages.” “What’s happened?” Axel asks, already turning his wheelchair around. “His wound has opened. He is in risk of getting an infection.” She says, sounding very nervous. She obviusly doesn’t want me to die. “That can’t happen.” Axel says, driving off to get alcohol and bandages. I swallow hard, closing my eyes, as Kristen lays her hand on my wound. On one hand, it hurts like hell. One the other hand, I like having Kristen touching me. I can’t help it. I know I shouldn’t feel like this, but really, Kristen is way better looking than Lia. I open my eyes again, hoping it’s just the fever speaking. I want to be with Lia, don’t I? “You’re gonna be okay, Miles.” Kristen says, her face is pale and eyes are flackering. “You’re gonna be okay.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Axel Durwin *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues